Yo creo en ti
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: Tony Stark recibe una visita inesperada, alguien que le pondrá las pilas y a quien hará comprender algo muy importante.


_Para mi Loki, mi amado. Que aunque no le guste admitirlo en el fondo es una buena persona ¿Cierto?_

* * *

Tony Stark dejó reposar el cuarto de whiskey con hielo sobre la mesita del salón y explayándose en el sofá, se dispuso a devorar aquel catálogo de coches deportivos que recién de mañana había caído entre sus manos. Lo abrió, por el principio y se entretuvo leyendo el índice y anticipándose a toda la cara maquinaria que iba a presentarse ante sus fervientes ojos.

Pasó un par de páginas y fue a pasar a la tercera cuando fijó la vista en un Lamborghini Diablo, del mismo rojo que su armadura. Pasó la mano sobre el modelo y cerró los ojos, ya podía imaginarse dentro, tomando con fuerza el volante y aspirando el aroma a cuero nuevo que emanaría del interior.

Lo quería. Era un coche precioso, de eso no cabía la menor duda y claramente no podía acabar muerto de asco en un concesionario.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, alargó el brazo y tomó con aplomo el vaso, dispuesto a dar un buen sorbo.

-Te dije que aceptaría esa copa – exclamó una conocida voz desde el sofá individual, frente al del millonario.

-Vaya hombre ¿Ya te han dejado salir de tu cárcel, padre de Bambi? –cuestionó con sorna, dejando el vaso en la mesa. Ni siquiera le miró a los ojos, los dirigió de nuevo hacia el catálogo obviando la presencia del dios.

-Bueno, ha pasado tiempo, tengo algunos privilegios. De cualquier manera, Thor sigue vigilándome –respondió con toda la serenidad posible, intentando esconder la frustración que sentía por el hecho de que Stark estaba pasando de él.

-Es normal, creo que si mi hermano intentara apoderarse de un mundo e intentara matarme, yo también le vigilaría. Por si las moscas –Tony enarcó una ceja, frunció los labios y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva – pero vamos, ya sabes, soy un simple mortal. No sé lo que os traéis los dioses entre manos.

Laufeyson dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios y apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola a cualquier punto perdido de la casa. Estaba herido, profundamente. Aquello era una dolorosa verdad y en cierto modo se arrepentía. Pero no por ellos, la Tierra y sus habitantes le eran meramente indiferentes. Si no porque en el fondo y muy a pesar de todo, le dolía el hecho de haber traicionado al poseedor del Mjolnir.

Tony esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y prosiguió a continuar admirando los deportivos o al menos a fingir que lo hacía. La presencia de Loki lo intrigaba pero, y a pesar de ser un hombre directo, aquella vez era tan tarde y estaba tan cansado que decidió dejar que el semi-hermano de Thor desvelara poco a poco por qué estaba en su salón.

-Es cierto que no me porté demasiado bien…

-Mal chico, muy malo – canturreó el millonario mientras se mojaba el pulgar y el índice para pasar de hoja.

-¿Sabes, Stark? Con esas maneras es normal que ninguno de tus supuestos amigos te soporte. Ni siquiera sé por qué he venido, no mereces pena alguna – le espetó, furioso. Con porte amenazador y un fulgor desafiante en los ojos.

Tony, a pesar de que aquellas palabras habían hecho mella en él, se comportó como si le hubiesen entrado por un oído y salido por el otro. Dejó la revista sobre sus muslos y erguiéndose, acercó fanfarrón el rostro contra el del dios y se dispuso a devolverle la bomba con cualquiera de las suyas.

-¿Y tú qué, Laufeyson? Estás solo, tampoco es que tus maneras sean las correctas ¿Sabes?- Sintió su cuerpo encenderse, desde las puntas de los pies hasta su rostro. Era incapaz de esconder el hecho de que verdaderamente estaba enfadado, por mucho que quisiera – Maldita sea, yo pierdo a la gente por ser un estúpido arrogante, un egoísta egocéntrico. Creo que no voy muy desencaminado de tu personalidad ¿Cierto, Loki?

-Yo no soy igual que tú –masculló el moreno, levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose al ventanal que daba al exterior, desde donde todas las luces de la ciudad solo eran pequeños puntos luminosos bajo sus pies. Cualquier sitio era mejor que estar frente a Tony en aquellos momentos.

No estaba tan mal encaminado con todo aquello, a fin de cuentas y eso le hirió. Era una sensación molesta, su pecho ardía de rabia y tenía ganas de gritar hasta desahogarse. De llenar sus pulmones y expandirlos en su totalidad, para dejar de sentir el torso totalmente comprimido. Aquello no era más que el comienzo de algo que Laufeyson no hacía a menudo.

Stark sonrió victorioso y apoyó la espalda contra el sofá. Que la revista cayese al suelo en esos momentos no le pareció relevante. Masticó la victoria y se deleitó con la sensación de haber conseguido que un dios cayese de rodillas frente a él. Pero la batalla no había terminado.

-Tú no serías nada sin tu conocimiento y dinero, mortal ¡NADA! – exclamó, apretando los puños, mientras que unas lágrimas traidoras resbalaban por su nívea piel. No le importó en absoluto que aquel ser insignificante estuviese mirándole. Más imperaba en él el querer acabar con todo ese remolino de sensaciones por el que estaba pasando y volver a su altanera serenidad lo antes posible.

-Pero tengo ambas cosas y por algo las tendré. El caso es que no las uso para hacer el mal ni nada de ese estilo – carraspeó sonoramente- bueno, al menos no desde esto- aclaró, señalándose el reactor azulado incrustado en su pecho.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó al dios, quedando a escasos dos metros de su figura.

-En el fondo yo creo que tú también podrías cambiar si quisieras ¿Sabes? Quiero creer que no eres tan mala persona. A mi parecer creo que tu medio hermano y yo somos las dos únicas personas en la tierra que tenemos puestas esperanzas en ti ¿Dos contra…cuántos millones? – bromeó, en un intento de liberar tensiones.

-En verdad, de cambiar por alguien únicamente lo haría por vosotros dos…pero no puedo hacerlo, lo siento – intentó sonreír, pero el esbozo en sus labios no correspondía con la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Loki…-susurró inconscientemente- n-no me hagas esto ¿vale? No te me pongas sentimental porque si te pones sentimental yo me pongo sentimental y la cagamos ¿Quieres? – al igual que el ojiverde, intentó aparentar una cosa y era otra distinta la que sus ojos mostraban. De igual manera, su voz seguía sonando a sorna, eso era algo que parecía salirle solo.

-Loki Laufeyson nunca se pone sentimental, humano –dijo sonriendo, esta vez de verdad.

-Así me gusta, campeón ¿Aceptas esa copa? –preguntó Stark, presto para salir corriendo hacia el mini-bar y preparar algo más que un cuarto de vaso. Se lo había ganado.

-Me gustaría, créeme…y lo que más deseo en estos momentos es poder estar físicamente aquí para…abrazarte. Siéntete afortunado por ello – dicho aquello, Laufeyson continuó caminando hacia la ventana hasta que las puntas de sus pies atravesaron el cristal. Tony lo miraba atónito desde el otro lado de la estancia – Otra vez será, perdóname.

Y se lanzó, sin más, volatilizándose tras traspasar el ventanal. Eso era, una copia. Una burda copia que él había creído original la casi hora y media que llevaba allí.

Dejó hastiado el vaso que iba a ofrecer al dios sobre el mini-bar y comenzó a servirse en el suyo, un par de hielos y un whiskey.

-¿JARVIS? –preguntó, como si no le hablase a nada.

_"¿Si, señor?"_ Respondió el robot, con su característica voz masculina.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Loki Laufeyson actualmente? –cuestionó, intrigado, antes de dar un sorbo y sentir el ardiente alcohol deslizarse por su esófago. JARVIS le respondió casi al instante.

"_Por lo que tengo entendido, sigue encerrado en Asgard bajo el atento cuidado de Thor, señor"_

-Algo así creía –susurró para sí. Después alzó la voz, dirigiéndose a su fiel robot- ¿Puede crear clones desde allí?

"_Thor le permitió hacerlo, más que nada porque éstos son inofensivos y no quiere que Loki acabe volviéndose majara en su celda, señor"_

-¿No hay manera de acceder a la celda de Laufeyson?

"_Me temo que él puede contactar con el exterior, pero no al revés, señor"_

-¿Cómo es que uno de sus clones ha podido viajar hasta la Tierra?

"_Loki no puede crear clones en planetas ajenos. Debe estar presente en tal planeta para ello, señor"_

-E-espera, entonces…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, antes incluso de que pudiera moverse de su sitio, sintió unos brazos rodearle por la espalda y una conocida voz susurrarle en el oído.

-Thor accedió a dejarme venir con él a la Tierra. Estoy severamente vigilado, a pesar de que no está aquí conmigo. Pero, era obvio que no me quería con él mientras tuviese a Jane al lado – Loki se separó lentamente del millonario y éste volteó para mirarlo. Alargó los brazos y comenzó a tantear la armadura del dios, que lo miró extrañado.

-¿Eres tú esta vez? ¿Eh? ¿No me estarás engañando? – siguió manoseando, continuando con la broma que únicamente sacó media sonrisa a Laufeyson. Pero algo es algo.

-Gracias por creer en mí –susurró débilmente el ojiverde, antes de adentrarse más en el salón- pero vuelve a tocarme de tal manera y me plantearé el destruirte. Créeme, lo haré- intentó bromear, pero tenía un porte tan frío que sonaba a amenaza real. Por suerte, Tony no era persona de hacer caso a las intimidaciones hacia su persona.

-Está bien, está bien. No somos mejores amigas hasta que no nos vayamos de compras y tengamos la regla conjuntamente, entendido princesa – se mofó el millonario, agudizando su voz en un intento de imitar la de una mujer. En vano, eso sí.

Loki sonrió únicamente porque Stark también lo hacía, en verdad no tenía ni idea de qué estupidez era aquella.

-¿Qué te pongo? –preguntó Tony, dando la espalda al dios y abriendo estanterías dejando ver su arsenal alcohólico.

-Cualquier cosa que me embriague pronto. No creo ser capaz de soportarte estando sobrio ¿No crees?

Loki sonrió sarcástico y se acomodó en el sofá, esperando aquella copa prometida.

-Touchè, padre de Bambi, touchè – canturreó Stark a la vez que transportaba ambas bebidas a la mesa.


End file.
